That Day at Flourish and Blotts
by SucreRose
Summary: Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts and are now ready to start something else. Pure fluff. The kind of thing that everyone secretly wants to happen to them. Don't wanna give to much away, so just read it...


Disclaimer: Is not mine. Belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Authors Note: This is currently a one-shot, but I may add another chapter or two, if I feel like it. I may even write a sequel. But I'm not sure if I'm creative enough for that. Thanks to Caitlin, for beta-reading and telling me when I sounded stupid.

Happiness. The most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Feeling comforted. Like everything would be alright. Like nothing bad could happen. She opened her eyes and saw an almost mirror image of herself, except that it had red hair and freckles. The lights were dim and she was laying down next to someone else. She was kissing this other person with passion she had never known a human being could feel. Then, toward her upper thighs, she felt movement, then…

Hermione opened her eyes wide. Just a moment ago, she had been fast asleep, but now she was wide awake. She got up and opened the curtains, revealing a lot of bright sunlight. She squinted as she looked out onto the London street she had been living on for the past year after leaving Hogwarts. Hermione knew she had had this dream before. She would always wake up right before, well you know. She just didn't understand it. Even though Harry had plenty of repeating dreams and could probably tell her what it meant, Hermione blushed at the thought of telling him about the dream. She went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. She sat on her sofa drinking it and absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks while thinking things over. She knew that she loved Ron. With all of her heart. But why did this keep happening? "It might be prophetic and I just keep waking up at the wrong time," she reassured herself. There was a soft tapping sound coming from the glass window, but it took her a minute to realize where it was coming from. She ran over to the window, knocking Crookshanks off the sofa in the process and earning herself a disgruntled hiss. Hermione ignored him and opened the window. She saw the familiar little owl and her heart skipped a beat, as she tore open the parchment.

Hermione,

The game was called off for today, so was wondering if we could meet in the Leaky Cauldron around 11?

Write back really soon.

Love,

Ron

Hermione searched for a quill and some parchment on her desk. She found a mostly clean piece and quickly wrote back:

11 sounds wonderful. See you then.

Love,

Hermione

She tied the note to Pig's leg and watched him fly out the window, smiling a bit. Then she went and lied down on the sofa, thinking about how she would get to kiss Ron in only a few, short hours. She wondered where they would be going. Ron's job as Keeper of the Chuddly Cannons didn't give him a lot of time off. If he did have any time off, he went to see a different Quidditch team. Not to Diagon Alley. Since Hermione had decided to become an Auror, but also be a registered Healer. The training was a lot of work, but during the summer, she didn't have any training. So she had been spending her days in Flourish and Blotts, reading, and wishing Ron didn't have so many games. But today would be different. She went into her bedroom and picked out a pair of burgundy robes. After getting dressed, she looked in the mirror, wishing that her hair would act normal for once. After realizing that it wouldn't, she closed her eyes and, with a small pop, she was gone.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she recognized the rather dingy pub that she was standing in. Although Hermione saw it nearly everyday, it always made her want to clean the whole place out. She looked around for Ron, and, upon seeing that he wasn't there, she found a table and sat down, waiting. At 11 on the dot, Ron appeared right in front of her, smiled, leaned in and kissed her in a way that made her melt. She was barely able to stand when he went, "Hello, Hermione." She inwardly frowned. He hasn't called me Hermione since beginning of 7th year! I wonder if he doesn't love me anymore and that's why he's acting strange. But then why would he have kissed me like that, she thought. He looked a bit green, which mixed with his red hair, did not make Ron look very good. "Ron," Hermione asked cautiously, "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing. I was just working a bit late, so I could have today off." "Alright then," she said, sounding content with answer, but she really wasn't. Something's not right with him, she thought. But she decided to ignore it for now. "Where do you want to go, Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to sound normal. "I was thinking Flourish and Blotts, if that's alright with you." Why in the hell is Ron being so formal? Hermione asked herself. "Fine." They went into the alley, holding hands, but Ron's hand was very clammy, so Hermione wasn't enjoying. What is his problem? She asked herself, yet again. This was starting to get ridiculous. And _Ron _wanting to go to a bookstore! Something was definitely not normal here. As they walked down Diagon Alley, Ron was being unnaturally quiet. It was starting to make Hermione rather anxious. What if he's under the Imperius Curse, she thought. Although it was highly unlikely anyone would go to a bookstore while under the Imperius Curse.

When they were in Flourish and Blotts, Ron took her over towards the middle of the store. He positioned her, so the she was standing towards the back of the store. "Ron, excuse me if I ask you this, but what the bloody hell is going on?" "Just stand here" was his only response. Hermione was standing right where he put her just looking at him. "Hermione, it was right where we're standing now that I realized I was in love with you. Remember right before 2nd Year, when Lockhart was signing books? We were standing right here." Hermione was standing there speechless. She still didn't have a clue about what was going on. Now Ron got down on one knee, but Hermione's brain had just stopped working for the first time in her life "I knew then that you were the one. I didn't know how to tell you until 7th Year, but I've always known. I've never been any more sure of it. When I see you, I know that no matter how much we fight, that we will always love each other. Hermione, will you marry me and be mine forever?" Hermione's mouth dropped open and she started to cry. She somehow managed to shake her head yes and hold out her left hand, which was noticeably shaking. It was kind of like a dream. Like she couldn't believe this was actually happening. When Hermione finally managed to get over a bit of the shock, she smiled. So this was why Ron was acting so strange! I can't believe I thought he was going to break up with me, she thought, rather embarrassed that she had thought that. Then, after what had felt like an eternity, Ron stood up and kissed her. That's when she knew that it wasn't a dream.


End file.
